Five Nights with Ren
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Ren takes a part-time job as a graveyard shift security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


**Summary:** _Ren takes a part-time job as a graveyard shift security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

**Five Nights with Ren**

**RWBY**

* * *

"Uh… Hello? Hello, hello! Yeah, I just wanted to record a message to help you along with your first night. Now, there's nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here are a bit… quirky but-"

_Riiiing._

"Excuse me but there's another call." Ren smoothly pressed hold.

"-wait! You need to know about the animatro-" Ren put the Phone Guy on hold.

The rusty fan was still blowing, running off an antique battery. Two doors were on opposite sides with hall light buttons underneath the door buttons. The office itself was covered with crude children drawings of the various animatronic characters: Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and of course, Freddy Fazbear himself.

With a swift motion, the phone line switched. "Hell-"

"Rennn! How's the job! I'm missing you by the way. Wish you were here. I mean, not _here_ here, because then you'd be in my bed. But I mean, the room's lonely without you, you know? Like… _you know_? It's kind of like when two otters press against each other to break open clams and-"

"Nora. You're fine."

"I am _not_ fine! You can't tell me that I'm fine!"

Ren sighed. Looking at the phone, he noticed Phone Guy had hung up. Alas, maybe he made a poor first impression. Scratching his head, he took a sip of water from a disposable fountain drink cup. A perk of the job was being welcomed to use the soda fountain, but Ren detested sugar. After all, there was nothing like good ol' chilled dihydrogen monoxide on a late night!

"So, what do you need Nora?" Ren yawned towards the end before cracking his back and stretching his arms. He needed to conserve his energy after all. For the night was long and full of terrors.

"Nooothing! Just checking up on you and the new job…" Ren could imagine Nora twirling the phone cord. Wait, phone's don't have cords anymore… man, _what a world_!

"Well, I should be doing my job," Ren said as he brought up the monitor.

Grayed out images of the kitchen and main hall and other areas could be observed from a handy portable display. He could only watch one camera at a time, however. Even one of the cameras was broken, but at least it still had an audio feed. Well, there wasn't much to see anyways.

"That's right! You're going to bring home the pancakes right!?"

"I think the phrase is 'bring home the bacon'…"

"I know what I said! Well, toodles!" Nora hung up.

Putting the phone down, Ren sighed. _This was going to be a long night,_ he thought to himself as he went through the cameras again. They were static images - nothing surprising as nothing was happening.

Bland.

Gray.

Bori-

_It's me._

_Huh? _Ren blinked. That was strange. He could have sworn he saw a golden mask that looked like Freddy Fazbear… nah, it couldn't be, right?

Ren took another sip of his cold drink. He checked the Pirate Cove camera. There was nothing particular amidst. Except maybe what appeared to be an eye peeking back at him. Was that always there?

A flick of the cursor and Ren was now looking at the Show Stage. There stood the three main characters: Chica, Bonnie, and Freddie.

"Huh, that's strange…" _Were they always like that?_ he wondered. _They look different-_

_Riiing._

With the elegance of a swooping crane, Ren had the phone to his ear and the person on the other end was greeted with a polite, "Hello. This is Freddy Faz-"

"Rennn!"

"Nora."

"Rennn!"

"Nora…"

"Rennn!"

"Nora, _please_, I'm trying to work here. I just noticed something strange with the animatronics and I-" Ren glanced towards his monitor. _Impossible,_ he thought.

_They moved._

"Oh, okay…" Nora said dejectedly. "B-but! I wanted to talk to you too! Pyrrha says that we got a mystery on our hands!"

"I'm sure you and Pyrrha can handle it. Nora I really have to-"

"But Rennn-"

Ren hung up. Shaking his head, he pulled the monitor up again.

_No._

He wasn't dreaming it. They were definitely-

"-moving," Ren breathed. He looked towards the Dining Area camera. There was one of them. It was Bonnie, the purple rabbit. Rabbits are fast, except that this one was too fast… Bonnie looked stuck. Static - as if it were frozen in time by some magical spell. Its joints were contorted in an awkward angle, as if the thing was in mid-motion.

"Better check the others," he said, quickly switching back to the backstage. His right eye twitched.

Chica had _moved_.

The damned chicken _moved_.

"Impossible…" Ren breathed. He rubbed his eyes before looking back again. All that came to greet him was the now _empty_ backstage.

Ren switched back to the dining area camera. Bonnie had moved by several inches. It was in a different place now. It was farther away from the backstage… it was… it was…

Bonnie was closer to the office.

"What the-?"

_Riiing._

"Hello?"

"Re-!" Ren hung up. Wiping sweat with his sleeve, he checked the other monitors. Most were okay… except for the concentration of activity centered at- oh no.

_50% power._

"That's not good," Ren muttered. Had he been using that much this entire time? He shut off the monitor and took a sip. It was barely 2 a.m. He would need to conserve his batteries to last him until sunrise. Sweet and glorious 6 a.m. was his goal.

Seconds ticked by.

Then minutes.

Ren nervously twitched for the monitor. If he was careless in using it, he'd run out of batteries and the entire camera system and door mechanisms would be useless. He'd be exposed to the elements and whatever dormant horrors laid in wait…

_You want to butcher her don't you?_

A smiling Nora flashed through Ren's vision.

"What? No!"

The voice was soft yet forceful. It was like a poisoned arrow that pierced Ren to his very soul. Once the tip had found its way in, the toxin would slowly spread. Slowly but surely.

_Liver._

Ren seized up. What about Nora's liver? Wait… who said anything about Nora's _anything_? He definitely wasn't thinking about her delicious liver. And he definitely didn't want to chain her to a bedpost while he explored her digestive cavities…

Licking his lips, Ren checked his camera. He paled. Chica and Bonnie had both moved. Bonnie was in the backstage area. The dismantled parts of previous attractions and spare mechanisms were like a graveyard. Masks hung along the walls. Broken bits littered the floor.

Ren nervously glanced at the time. 3 a.m.

Could he survive?

Where was Chica?

Ren turned to the kitchen camera. The clammering of plates and glassware sounded with a heavy thumping step. He put the monitor down. He could tell it was overheating. He didn't even want to look at the battery life. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough.

_Riiing._

"Nora!"

"Um… Ren, it's me, Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha? Where's-?"

"Nora's running around outside."

"Oh. Okay then."

A wave of calm washed over the young security guard. The thoughts of Nora being torn _limb by limb_ before being unceremoniously devoured by a pack of starving wolves vanished from his mind.

"I'm here with Blake and Yang. I think Nora told you about what's going on."

"Something about a mystery?"

"Yes. It's strange. People are disappearing, Ren."

A thunderous clatter of falling dishes, pots, and pans from the kitchen sounded throughout the office, drowned out only by another noise.

"Ren? Ren?! Ren are you okay? I thought I heard a woman scream!"

"That was me."

"O-oh. Okay. It seems like you're… busy. We'll talk later."

"Yeah. Sure. Later. Talk. Bye." And so Pyrrha hung up.

Ren checked the monitor. Bonnie and Chica had vanished.

Where were they?

Where could they be?

Had some supernatural force compelled them into a blind spot?

Maybe he could go out and check the blind pots himself… but was he that bold? A shaking hand reached for the flashlight. Ren adjusted his '_Best Security Guard Ever!_' cap, courtesy of Nora, on his head.

And so, the young lad ventured forth. Pacing around the tight corners with peeling paint and the distinct odor of rotting cheese, Ren made his first round of the night. It had to have been close to dawn, as the pitch darkness of the night was only that much darker. After all, they do say that it's the darkest just before dawn.

Ren grounded to a halt. He had found them, in the blind spot between the kitchen and the office hallways. With careful steps, Ren tiptoed carefully around, keeping to the walls. He couldn't afford to be spotted first.

But could he?

Could Ren confront them, whatever they were?

Ren thought of Nora and how supple her heart must be. How tender and juicy - so vigorous that it must be a bit on the tough side- _No! _He must face the horrors now, less the poison sinks deeper through his veins!

As he crept closer, he began to hear things. He could hear the mechanisms. He could hear the static. He could hear the friction. He could hear- he could hear-

_Moaning?_

Ren turned the corner and, with his flashlight brought to its maximum output, scourged the darkness. A bright white light shone on the two animatronics.

Ren blinked. And then he coughed. "Jaune, Weiss," Ren sighed. "Stop making out and go home."

Bonnie and Chica sprang apart. A tussle of white hair peeked out from Bonnie's mouth and Chica scratched the back of his… her… _its_ head nervously.

"H-hey! This wasn't my idea," the Bonnie stand-in protested. "_Doofus_ here got this weird idea and-"

"Me? Well, _Ice Queen_, you're the one who wanted something _exciting._" Chica's three sets of teeth clammered in between words.

"_Exciting_? You call a rundown pizza parlor _exciting_? How about the park? How about a public restroom at night? Hey, here's a thought - how about you just try _pulling on my hair_ once in a while!"

"You said that it hurts!"

"And what? You're supposed to stop if I say '_Stop! Stop! It hurts!_'?"

"Yes!"

The Schnee heiress did not take kindly to that comment.

The sounds of a man being whipped by his girlfriend played like a theme song as Ren turned about. It all made sense now. He recalled reading about it in the paper. The original Bonnie and Chica had been destroyed by some purple man or something, so the parlour had fashioned two new suits to replace them. However, they required a human inside to operate them. He remembered seeing two dishevelled employees miserably limp home on the day he came in for his job interview.

Oh well. _The more you know, I guess?_ Ren thought to himself. The night only had an hour or so to go. At this point, it was a guarantee that he would survive this first night on the job as a security guard at Freddy's.

But would he survive a second?

_Whatever._ Ren shook his head as he walked back to his office, all whilst cursing under his breath about weird fetishes.

* * *

_Five Nights with Ren Fin_

**.-.-.**

**Extra: Five Minutes Later**

* * *

A terrifying cry resonated in Ren's ears. He peered up to see a gaunt fox head millimeters from his face. Its jaw was wide open as if it was about to bite his head off.

Ren blinked. "Foxy? What are you doing here?"

'Foxy' the animatronic fox let out another wail.

"Huh?"

Another.

Ren sighed. "You're frustrated because nobody came to see you today?"

A mournful yowl. Foxy withdrew to the shadows, almost looking forlorn.

"It's because you're shy. People can tell when you're shy, and it makes them not want to see you."

A horrifying shriek. Foxy was up close to him in an instant, baring all of his teeth.

"Hey, you might find that offensive, but you have to admit that I'm right."

A muted growl. Foxy moved back into the shadows once more.

"Is this because your fur's looking a little dusty?"

A small whimper.

"You're a silly fox, you know that?"

A confused whine.

"Freddy went to find you some time ago. The manager said that he's in charge of keeping you clean now. See, if you had actually stayed in Pirate Cove, then you'd be all done by now and Freddy could actually get some rest for once."

An apologetic groan.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Freddy. It's just you and him now, but staff have told me that you guys rarely see each other."

An evasive hiss.

"Right. Excuses, of course." Ren rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just get over there and get cleaned already. Oh, and tell my… _friends_ to put the suits back and get a move on. They're going to get in trouble if they're still here when the morning staff comes."

After finishing his sentence, Ren heard the running of padded feet. Listening to the screech and the womanly screams of Jaune, he closed his eyes in peace.

All in a night's work.

* * *

_Extra: Five Minutes Later Fin_


End file.
